Small Arms and Light Weapons
The Departmento Munitorum has requirements that make the common Lasgun ideal for its purposes. Using ubiquitous power packs and being simple enough to operate that children can (and, all too often, do) wield it, the Lasgun is ideally suited to wars involving billions of soldiers who spend, at best, a month or two in basic training before being sent to die for the Emperor. House Highdown has a somewhat different use case for its materiel. The current sparsity of population among its constituent worlds and lack of expertise in las weapons, combined with the availability of resources for high quality training, and expertise for high quality manufacturing, suggest a divergent approach from Imperial military dogma. Thus, the Ludd design and manufacturing philosophy focuses on solid projectile options over directed energy weapons. The manufactories of Ludd III churn out vast quantities of these weapons and their ammunition, ranging from autopistols designed for civilian use up to vast macrocannons that array the broadsides of military voidships. A secondary focus is on melta and bolt weaponry, produced in limited quantities by the highly advanced forges of the Ludd V orbital system. Bolt weapons are issued as standard to elite units and distributed in smaller numbers throughout the Ludd forces. The weapons detailed below are those found in service in the House Highdown armed forces. Most of the solid projectile, launcher, and flame weapons are variations and redesigns of standard patterns, which are of limited concern to the Adeptus Mechanicus due to their low-tech nature; produced on Ludd III, these are "Ludd Pattern" weapons. Most bolters and energy weapons used by House Highdown were originally manufactured to accepted specifications by one of the Lithex forge worlds or a licensed manufactory world, though many have been modified in a mildly heretical manner by artisans working in the Ludd system. Some, however, have been designed fresh or heavily modified by Niko and his team, and subsequently manufactured in the facilities of the Ludd V sub-system. These are only issued to specialist troops who are unlikely to have extensive direct contact with typical Imperial forces as knowledge of their existence is liable to cause friction with the AdMech. = Solid Projectile = Though generally simple in design, Ludd weapons are tooled to extremely fine tolerances, and use advanced propellants provide significantly more destructive power than the typical workshop-produced autogun or autocannon. These firearms are typically lightweight and feature ergonomic features that make them easier for soldiers to use in stressful situations. Pistol Pistol, Personal Defence - PPD Mk I (Ludd Pattern) This pistol features an archaic but reliable firing mechanism and long barrel, and utilises high-power ammunition considering its modest size. Notably, it comes with a holster made of Ludd Lunar hardwood that doubles as a stock, enabling it to be fired on full auto with substantially greater control. It looks like a cross between a Mauser, Luger, and Webley auto with straight pull-back short recoil operation and pistol grip magazine. Issued to all vehicle crews and, in specially engraved cases, to individual rank-and-file soldiers who have shown great valour. Also issued to all Naval armsmen - they use the pistol for suppressing riots or executing twists in order to save on the more valuable ammunition used by their primary weapons. 40m, S/3/6, 1d10+3 I, pen 0, clip 12, rld full, reliable, 2kg Standard accessories: Wooden stock/holster When fired on full auto without the stock, the user takes a -20 penalty to their attack. Attaching the stock takes a full round action. An alternate 30-round drum magazine is available, increasing the clip size to 30 and the weapon’s weight by 1kg. Pistol, Semi-Automatic - PSA Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Semi-automatic, more compact version of the PC designed for backup carry by rank-and-file troops, rear-echelon personnel, and civilians. Chambered for standard military ammunition typically, but available in less powerful calibres for civilians. Looks like a slightly bulkier Makarov 30m, S/3/-, 1d10+3 I, pen 0, clip 9, rld full, reliable, 1kg Basic Rifle, Infantry Combat - RIC Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Light and compact model of autogun with a low-maintenance gas piston mechanism, removable stock, and furniture crafted from Lunar hardwood. It features an ergonomic straight clip, which speeds up reloading and improves reliability over a sickle magazine. An underbarrel mount accepts a secondary combi weapon and a sight mount enables fast switching of optics. The RIC, or one of its variants, is issued to almost every soldier in House Highdown's army, even those with special or heavy primary weapons. Soldiers are expected to be intimately familiar with the firearm and are thoroughly drilled in its operation and maintenance. The RIC is manufactured to a high quality standard, and the high tolerances required makes it an unreliable weapon if produced to less rigorous standards. The Mk I was first produced in mid 115.M42 and first saw action in The Kronus Campaign in 118.M42. Its lightweight construction and the powerful standard ammunition was received well by troops, though it still proved insufficient to reliably take down the Ork Nobs.. Unfortunately the combination of desert dust and inappropriate lubricant was found to build up in the gas piston, leading to an unacceptable rate of jamming. Chambered for 8mm caseless ammunition (high velocity, low mass, double stack mag) 90m, S/3/6, 1d10+3 I, Pen 1, Clip 24, Rld ½, 3kg Standard accessories: Silencer, red dot sight (rail mount), pistol grip, underbarrel rail mount Standard ammunition: expander rounds (+1 dmg and pen, not included in profile) Exceptional pattern: +20 to acquire Good and Best craftsmanship versions (i.e. we’re set up to manufacture it at Good quality) Corrupted pattern: when made at Common craftsmanship, weapon counts as Poor Barrel and furniture swaps are available - * Carbine (RIC/c): 60m range, 2kg, can’t mount underbarrel weapons, can be fired one-handed with only -10 * Marksman (RIC/m): 120m range, 4kg, normal one-handed firing penalty Underbarrel options: * Exterminator cartridge +1kg ** 20m, S/-/-, 1d10+4 E, Pen 2, Clip 1, rld 2 full, spray ** Issued as standard to city-fighter and trench-raider squads, and common throughout the Highdown infantry. * Melta canister +2kg ** 20m, S/-/-, 2d10+10 E, pen 12, clip 1, rld full ** Issued as standard to specialist anti-armour squads and elite forces, and issued in limited numbers at a company level to many units. * Shotgun **30m, S/-/-, 1d10+4, pen 0, clip 5, rld 2 full, scatter *** Issued as standard to city-fighter and trench-raider squads, and common throughout the Highdown infantry. * Grenade launcher +1kg ** 45m, S/-/-, dmg as per grenade, clip 1, reload ½ ** Prevalent throughout * Zdrakov storm bolter +1.5kg ** 45m, S/2/4, 1d10+5 X, Pen 4, clip 8, rld 2 full, storm, tearing ** Only issued to high value units, typically at the company or platoon level. * Mono bayonet +1kg ** 1d10 R, Pen 2 ** Bayonet lugs compatible with standard-issue mono-knife (1d5 damage when used as knife) RIC Mk II Bullpup caseless design with horizontal single-stack magazine and top-feeding rotary chamber firing mechanism. Highly effective three-round burst mode. 100m, S/3/8, 1d10+3 I, Pen 1, Clip 48, Rld Full, 3.5kg Burst fire gets +10 to hit and only takes a half action. Rifle, Semi-Automatic - RSA Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Noncombatant version of the automatic rifle made from converted military-grade weapons that weren’t up to the highest manufacturing standards. Designed for use in training exercises and by civilians. 80m, S/3/-, 1d10+3 I, Pen10, Clip 20, Rld 1 full, 2.5kg, Inaccurate Rifle, Infantry Marksman - RIM Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Heavier and longer than a typical autogun, the Ludd Stub Rifle is a robust battle rifle firing large-calibre stub bullets as used in heavy stubbers, designed for use by squad-level marksmen. 140m, S/2/-, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 20, Rld 1 full, Reliable, accurate 6kg Standard accessories: telescopic sight (rail mount), fire selector (x2), bipod, suppressor Standard ammunition: expander rounds (+1 pen, +1 dmg) Persecutor combat shotgun As per p50, HAC Heavy Autocannon, Soldier Portable - ASP Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Lighter than the typical M34 pattern, the Ludd autocannon sacrifices range, rate of fire, and magazine capacity for portability. The weapon is designed for squad-level mobile fire support over use in fixed emplacements. 200m, S/2/-, 3d10+8 I, Pen 6, clip 15, Rld 2 full, reliable, 28kg Standard accessories: Stabiliser harness, bipod Also cf. Mauler cannon (p127 Shield of Humanity) Automatic Stubber, Squad Level - ASSL Mk I ("hassle") (Ludd Pattern) Compact heavy stubber designed to be carted around by infantry squads and fired at short notice. Short barrel, lightweight materials, air cooled. Features a collapsible bipod, forward handle for firing on the move, and compatibility with belts (typically 100-round), 40-round box magazines, or (in extremis) the 20 round magazines used by the RIM. 100m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 100, Rld 2 full, 22kg Gatling Stubber, Soldier Portable - GSSP Mk I ("Gasp") (Ludd Pattern) Similar to a typical Assault Stubber, but using three lightweight barrels in a rotary design. Capable of being carried and fired by a single (strong) trooper with an ammo backpack or used as a fixed gun emplacement that excels at handling large quantities of poorly armoured foes. Also mounted on some vehicles, particularly as a door gun for aerial craft. 100m, -/-/10, 1d10+3, pen 1, clip 200, rld 2 full, storm, reliable, inaccurate, 30kg Standard accessories: Stabiliser harness, bipod Crew-Served Automatic Stubber, Crew Served - ASCS Mk I ("Ass-kiss") (Ludd Pattern) Designed for medium-range fire support from fixed positions, the ASCS is a variation of the ASSL that requires two operators to move and fire due to its increased complexity and weight. Notably it features dual ammo bins, allowing the easy selection between different loads or enables the loader to switch out a depleted bin without interrupting fire. It also includes a sight mounting rail, enabling telescopic sights to be used for longer-range engagements, thermal sights for use at night, or mono sights to allow the weapon to be fired while the operators remain in full cover. A large suppressor completes the package, enhancing squad awareness and making it harder for the enemy to locate hidden weapon positions. A simpler version without fire selector or suppressor is also widely deployed for use on vehicles and in PDFs, which is approximately the same weight and uses a 300-round belt box. 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 100x2, Rld 2 full, 35kg Standard accessories: Sight mount, fire selector (x2), suppressor Autocannon, Crew Served - ACS Mk I ("Axe") (Ludd Pattern) Refined version of standard M34 autocannon - larger drum magazine, improved cooling, various ergonomic refinements. Used on some lighter vehicle mounts such as sponsons or carried in the field by two-soldier weapon teams 300m, S/3/-, 3d10+8 I, Pen 6, clip 30, rld 2 full, reliable, 40kg Heavy Autocannon, Crew Served - HACS Mk I ("Hack") (Ludd Pattern) Single autocannon of same design at those used in the HAT. Feeds from same drum as standard autocannon, but substantially longer barrel and capable of full auto fire. Designed to be moved around disassembled by a four-man heavy weapon emplacement team or mounted on vehicles - this is the model used in the Ludd Chimera turret and Ludd Leman Russ Battle Tank hull. 600m, S/2/5, 3d10+8 I, pen 6, clip 30, reliable, reload 2 full Heavy Autocannon, Towed - HAT Mk I (Ludd Pattern) Large twin-linked long-barrel autocannon designed to be mounted on light armoured vehicles or towed as a flexible, inexpensive, and dependable crew-served weapon. The towed mount features a wide range of elevation, enabling it to serve as a small AA platform or utilise indirect fire to harass far-away enemies. Basic design is essentially that of each gun of the quad-linked autocannon found on the Hydra Flak Tank, albeit with a shorter barrel and none of the advanced targeting systems. 750m, S/2/5, 3d10+8 I, pen 6, clip 120, twin-linked, reliable, reload 3 full Rudimentary AA = Bolt = The best bolt weapons produced by the forges of Ludd V are destined for the elite forces of House Highdown, with a fair number going to the Astartes of the Celestial Lions, but a large number of simpler but nevertheless effective bolt weapons are also produced for use by more prosaic soldiers. The BIG and BIC are often issued to non-commissioned officers, or as a special weapon to basic troopers, and a PBR can be seen proudly displayed in the holster of many a lieutenant. Pistol Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol Standard bolt pistol produced by Lithex Dominus, distributed to most senior NCOs or above. Garm Pattern Bolt Pistol Higher quality bolt pistol issued to officers who have distinguished themselves Cawl Pattern Heavy Bolt Pistol (to be acquired) Range 40m, S/3/-, 2d10+7 dmg, Pen 7, Tearing, Reliable Counts as basic for users with <6 SB Developed from designs stolen by Niko, and refined based on information gained from inspection of Cornelius' archaeotech pistol, the Zdrakov labs version of the Tigris is sized for human hands but otherwise is as advanced as the Astartes version. Issued to officers who have demonstrated unusual courage, to members of Team 13, and to some Stormtroopers. Full-size pistols also manufactured for the Celestial Lions. (best quality bolt pistol with targeter, MIU, silencer option) Basic Artifex-Zdrakov pattern Bolter Produced using designs for Deathwatch-standard Artifex boltguns, acquired through Inquisitorial channels and slightly modified by Niko along the lines of other non-super-human bolter designs. Feature extensive modifications, often including a combi weapon. Exclusively used by Team 13 and Inquisitorial stormtroopers. (as per Best quality Bolter, typically with fire selector, targeter, choice of sight, and suspensors) Godwyn-De'az pattern Bolter High quality bolters manufactured bolters usually issued to the Adepta Sororitas. Produced under license on Prandium's Sorrow and thrice-blessed by the Mechanicus and Ministorum both. Issued widely to Naval armsmen and notably courageous army officers. (as per good quality bolter, sometimes sanctified; includes MIU interface) Phobos-Lithex pattern Bolter Lesser quality recreation of the ancient Phobos design, mass produced for use by humans. Acquired en masse from Lithex Dominus to widely distribute throughout the armed forces. (as per standard quality bolter, except RoF of S/3/-; compact version with half range, half clip, and -2kg also available) Bolter, Precision - BOP Mk I Long-range precision rifle using a robust straight-pull single shot mechanism and free-floated barrel, issued with Astartes calibre bolt ammunition. Bulkier than typical infantry weapons, but well suited to heavy duty activity and capable of taking out harder targets at longer range. 200m, S/-/-, 2d10+5 X, Pen 5, Clip 6, Rld 1 full, reliable, accurate, tearing, 20kg Standard accessories: telescopic sight, bipod, custom fittings Standard ammunition: each marksman typically issued with a clip each of Dragonfire, Capacitor, and Kraken bolts, plus several clips of standard bolt rounds. Corrupted pattern: when made at Common craftsmanship, weapon counts as Poor = Zdrakov Storm Bolter Heavy Mars Pattern Heavy Bolter Produced in limited numbers for specialist infantry or vehicle use = Melta = Meltaguns, melta bombs, and multi-meltas are supplied in small numbers to most units in the Highdown forces, providing excellent anti-armour and breaching capabilities when heavy support is unavailable. Most missiles and bombs employed by the aeronautica utilise melta warheads, and inferno pistols are issued to senior field officers as a badge of office, signifying greater esteem than the bolt or plasma pistols granted to lesser commanders, and as an effective means of personal protection. Pistol Inferno Pistol, Mars Pattern As per RT CRB p122 Basic Meltagun, Mars Pattern As per RT CRB, p122 Melta Cutter As per HAC, p51 Heavy Multi Melta, Mars Pattern As per RT CRB, p122 = Launcher = Pistol Compact Underbarrel Grenade Launcher - CUGL Mk I When detached from basic weapon, can be used as pistol Basic Grenade Launcher, Voss Pattern As per RT CRB, p125 (but lighter because 12.5kg is ridiculous) Heavy Missile launcher, Locke Pattern As per RT CRB, p125 Mortar, Voss Pattern As per ItS, p115 Ludd Pattern AGL Large automatic grenade launcher, delivering a range of 38mm grenade types at a high rate of fire 80m; S/3/-; 0d0 Special; Pen 0; None Crew-Served Ludd Pattern Heavy Mortar The Ludd-designed heavy mortar system is a 180mm mortar with a fire control cogitator, capable of providing medium range infantry-level artillery support. It is typically mounted on a two-wheel towing carriage that can be towed by any of the Ludd-built military vehicles. See p139/129 of Shield of Humanity = Flame = Flame weapons are produced for use by units expected to engage in combat in trenches, jungles, and similar environments where limited range is not an impediment to combat effectiveness. These flame weapons are optimised for use with promethium that has been doped with xenos bone dust from Ludd V Luna IV, which provides a substantial increase in the intensity of the flames produced. Pistol Exterminator flame cartridge Underbarrel single-shot flamer that can be used as a pistol in a pinch Basic Flamer, Mezoa-Pattern As per RT CRB, p124 Heavy Heavy Flamer, Mezoa Pattern As per RT CRB, p124 = Ammunition = Armour piercing Small calibre adamantine penetrator rounds (-1 dmg, +4 pen) HEAT autocannon shells using hyperexotic quicksilver (+5 pen, type E) HEAT missiles - 3d10+15E, Pen 12, Blast (1) Explosive Alien bone SP ammo and boltsCategory:Materiel Category:Ludd Designs Category:House Highdown assets